


Stars Across Dimensions

by THybrid21



Series: Obito Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Magic and Chakra Collide, Reincarnation, Vague Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THybrid21/pseuds/THybrid21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He died, he lived, Obsidian, Emerald. Between heartbeats fates changed as Obito’s soul slipped and fell into another universe. Fate’s Wheel turns and now the Boy-Who-Lived comes along with a set of problems all of his own. After all, even in another world trouble just tends to follow those from Konoha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so, I don’t even really know where this came from, I mean I don’t even like the Naruto series (Yet somehow it’s dragged me in). I mainly blame Obito though, and perhaps Kakashi since damnit those two managed to wiggle into my heart and just stay there. Especially Obito, who I love so much that it hurts, but he’s just, I just can’t hate him and he makes an awesome hero-turned-villain-turned-hero-again. Anyway, this is AU, and it involves headcanon, headcanon for both series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nope, I don’t own this, not at all.
> 
> Notes: Yeah so, I don’t even really know where this came from, I mean I don’t even like the Naruto series (Yet somehow it’s dragged me in). I mainly blame Obito though, and perhaps Kakashi since damnit those two managed to wiggle into my heart and just stay there. Especially Obito, who I love so much that it hurts, but he’s just, I just can’t hate him and he makes an awesome hero-turned-villain-turned-hero-again. Anyway, this is AU, and it involves headcanon, headcanon for both series.

It’s dark, it’s cold and he’s in so, so much pain. Breathing hurts but he can’t seem to really stop, not even long after he’s buried far beyond what his team mates could possibly reach, if they even came back for him. He’s smiling though, able to smile even while everything aches and hurts, and pulses with pain. He’s able to smile because he’s sure that they completed the mission, he’s sure that they’re safe. He told them to leave after all, he told them to get away and leave him. The darkness is all encompassing and he can almost feel a laugh bubbling up in his chest somewhere. It hurts, and he’s finding it funny, funny because he’s dying in a self-created darkness. His left eye’s gone, given away, his right buried along with the entirety of that side.

His feeling light though, even though the pain is still there, so obviously there it’s distant. It’s distant and he wonders how much longer he’s going to be stuck here floating in the darkness before nothingness actually takes him away. There’s a small tug to his senses and his able to stir a bit. His right hand twitches and he moans a bit as the tug comes again. His body feels almost as if it’s floating, everything is distant, fuzzy and broken and, he’s scared. He’s scared and alone and it’s dark.

Unbidden thoughts of his team fills his mind once more. Rin’s smile and laugh, her gentle attention to him and Kakashi whenever they’d gotten themselves hurt. Kakashi’s stubborn stoicism, his grumpiness and always the fact that the silver haired boy was there. Minato-Sensei’s beaming smile, hair like the sun, protecting them as best that the man could. It aches, these thoughts and the emotions that come with them. Just when they were finally becoming a proper team, and he’s dying cut away from them.

He coughs a bit in the darkness as his thoughts become even more distracted and disjointed. The tugging is back, more insistent this time. Distantly he’s aware of footsteps but the tugging is right there. The darkness in his head is right there and there’s no fear. No fear just acceptance and perhaps just a bit of relief. He releases his hold on reality and falls, he falls into the embrace of warmth. His own body left behind and forgotten under a rockfall.

* * *

When he wakes up again it’s warm. It’s warm and he’s alive, he’s alive and he really isn’t sure how he’s supposed to feel about that. Considering that the last thing he really remembers is dying, dying been crushed by rocks. It’s disorientating, almost terrifying to realize that he’s alive. Unable to move, unable to do much of anything really but still alive. He’s aware of things, and listening carefully there’s a steady and constant beat that echoes around him. It’s a comfort really and he’s not sure of what else to think.

He drifts mainly, between coherency and simply feeling and dreaming of the beat. Memories flicker through his mind of course and he’s able to recall things with rather surprising clarity really. It’s a bit unsettling though to be confined so entirely in this strange place that he’s in. The beat and the warmth though seem distantly familiar to his mind. He feels as though he should know where he is, as though he’s been here before. And that’s just the slightest bit terrifying, because really how does he know where this is? How should he be able to know. He misses his team...

The space is getting smaller. He notices this fact by accident, kicking out with his useless tiny limbs and hitting something solid. It’s actually a shock that there’s something there to hit, something to contact. It’s getting smaller and he squirms constantly, because it’s like been under the boulders again and he wants his team mates, but they need to leave, to get to safety and he’s alone trapped in the darkness. The walls are getting closer and he’s unable to understand why, why is this safe place suddenly not safe. He finds that he’s panicking, because suddenly it’s small, too small, too-small, _toosmall,_ he wants to get out. He’s been crushed again, he’s trapped and it hurts-

He’s screaming and it’s cold, wet and there are large, huge hands on his body. He screams because he’s so scared and confused and what’s going on here? He whimpers a bit as he’s passed to someone and foreign babble is spoken over his head. What are they saying? What’s going on, he continues to wail in confusion unable to do anything else before simply dropping off into sleep completely exhausted.

* * *

It takes him an embarrassingly long time to figure out that he’s apparently been reborn and given a second chance at life. In all honesty, he hasn’t got a clue what he’s supposed to do with this chance. It’s all so new and different and he mourns the loss of his old familiar world. The people around him are so different, he’s never heard any mention of shinobi and is forced to wonder and speculate as to the fate of his team. As to the fate of everything and everyone he ever knew. It’s hard to deal with and he wakes often screaming from half remembered nightmares of his previous life. So often he wonders if he’s back under the boulders and his right side still gets phantom pains.

His parents put up with it though, and he’s relieved in a way. And thrilled as well, he has parents who he’s able to get to know and love and interact with in his own limited way. His mother is such a bright light in this world, hair a brilliant red that instantly brings thoughts of his sensei’s girlfriend to mind. Her eyes a shining dancing green as she holds him close and treats him with the brightest smiles. He’s able to love her unconditionally as a parent, maybe it’s because he never had one before but truly he doesn’t think of why. His father reminds him of his old family though, dark hair with a mind of it’s own and aristocratic features. But the man’s eyes are hazel and hidden behind glasses, also the smiles full of mischief are certainly something that he’s old family would never have been caught wearing.

It’s comforting and enjoyable to have a family. He loves it and thrills in every single moment that he spends with his mother and his father. Lily and James, the Potters. He’s no longer the boy that he was, he’s no longer Uchiha Obito, instead he’s Harry Potter. Some small part of him is still unable to accept that though even as he thrills in and enjoys this fresh start on his life. Enjoys the absolute newness to everything. Even the new language, something which he’s picking up incredibly quickly, he suspects it’s got something to do with his new body and newer more flexible baby-mind. It’s not something that he’s focusing on, not when he’s got a family to enjoy.

Chakra at least isn’t any different from what he can tell though. It’s still there, still in everyone even if no one here seems to use it. It’s intriguing really, as far as he can tell he’s usable chakra level is about the same as it was when he died. It’s also rather terrifying, there’s so much of it and he’s got no clear idea how his new coils are holding it in check. It keeps him up rather late and he just wants to move, to get rid of some of it. It makes him an energetic baby and entertains his parents, or at least it entertains his father. His mother on the other hand simply shakes her head and hides her smiles.

It’s just terrifying really, especially with how quickly he’s adjusting to everything. It’s all so new, yet at the same time it’s nothing that he can’t handle. He’s able to adapt and adjust to this new life and he grows. He meets his father’s friends; the Marauders they call themselves and it’s entertaining. He likes most of them. Sirius with messy dark hair and black eyes eerily reminiscent of his old families, but with a wild and doggy grin that’s almost never missing. Remus with sandy hair and tired but kind amber eyes, just the smallest hint of a wolf in the man’s body language.

It’s Peter who he hates. The brown hair and blue eyes, pale skin, there’s just something about the last Marauder that rubs him the wrong way and thus he always whimpers and begins to cry whenever the man comes anywhere near him. There’s also something about Peter’s chakra, it feels bad and wrong and he just hates it. Sirius’ chakra always reminds him of a flame, of fire. Remus’ of the forests and freedom and life. James’ of the earth solid and steady, always there. Lily’s of water, calm most of the time but adaptive and constantly moving. Peter doesn’t give any of those feelings, merely his chakra feels wrong and sticky and he doesn’t want to be in contact with it ever. So he screams in the man’s face until he’s handed back over to his parents, or Sirius, or Remus.

It’s interesting and amusing to hear them talk about the mayhem that they caused in school. He always smiles wide and bright when they begin their tales and laughs in glee at the right times.

(Yet hearing of some of their pranks makes him squirm inside. He knows that there’s a fine line between what’s funny and what’s not, what’s just playing around and what’s been a bully. It seems a lot as though they didn’t and he always feels sorry for the Snape fellow when he comes up.

It also might be due to the fact that the guy was his mother’s friend but bullying’s always been a sore spot and that fact is just a small thing that he took note of.)

He grows more and his features begin to define who he’ll be when he grows up. He hears it a lot already, the fact that he resembles his father in a large way already. His hair, his body-type and general features, all from his father. Yet his eyes are more rounded, his face more defined and delicate, he has features from his mother as well. And really, it’s his eyes that he loves the most, they’re his mother’s eyes. Whenever that’s said his heart just swells, because he knows that the eyes are windows to the soul. And that just means everything to him, because he’s got his mother’s heart and that will never change.

Really though, he just loves this in general. He loves his family, he loves his home, and it’s nice. It’s nice and this is something that he just doesn’t want to change, that he doesn’t want to lose. He grins and snuggles down in his mother’s lap, and he hopes, hopes that it will never change. He doesn’t want this to ever end.

(Except of course it does, and it’s all the rat’s fault.)

* * *

October 31st, Halloween. The holiday is amusing really, even if he’s unable to really understand that much about it. Something to do with spirits and candy? He’s not really complaining anyway. The day went by as usual and the night began as every other one did. It is nice, quite and peaceful with barely a disturbance in the air. They’ve been in hiding for a while of course, something about a prophecy and all but he could care less. He’s here safe and happy with his parents, when something flickers on the edge of his senses.

He sits up straighter on his mother’s lap and she startles a bit putting down her book and looking at him. There’s something wrong and he tilts his head to the side trying to figure out what it is. There’s a noise and everything just goes completely still. It’s in that moment that he just knows, he knows that everything is coming down around them. He knows that this is it and he clutches automatically at his mother’s shirt, he doesn’t want this. It’s wrong _wrongwrong,_ they’ve been betrayed. The rat betrayed them, the rat, Pettigrew betrayed them.

"He’s here Lily, take Harry and go! It’s him! Go! Run! I’ll hold him off" He can feel the pure malevolence in the air, the twisted, wrong and just plain sickly chakra of the other. It makes him want to scream, to cry, to curl up and shiver, but mostly it makes him want to _runrunrun_ and get out of there as quickly as possible. He’s scooped up and the next thing he knows they’re in his room, a bang echoing behind them. Lily, his mother, _his mother,_ gently hushes him as she sits him in his crib. He watches with dawning horror filling his eyes as his mother rushes to draw numerous symbols quickly on the walls and the floor around his crib before gently kissing him on the forehead.

_‘No, no... Kami No!’_ he whimpers as she spins around to face the horrid monster of a man that’s attacking them. "Ma-ma?" he just barely manages to choke out the word and is rewarded with the ghost of a smile before the door’s swinging open. He’s helpless, unable to do anything at all, there’s nothing. His eyes ache, they burn and the next thing he knows everything is much clearer, sharper, it’s the Sharingan. (And isn’t that just awesome! He still has it. Has it when right now he really, really doesn’t want to.) Everything just seems to stop and go in slow motion from that point and he really doesn’t want it to.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside you silly girl. Stand aside now."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead." The symbols drawn over the walls and floors glow lightly at the words. He’s only just able to note that through his absolute horror, this is just wrong. "Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… " The monster apparently loses his patience at this and he now listens to his mother scream, a horrible, horrible high pitched laugh and green fills his vision.

Harry’s eyes are burning, Obito’s eyes are burning, they’re burning. His eyes are burning and his family’s dead, again. He’s an orphan, again. They’re dead, they’redead, _they’redead._ He’s breathing is speeding up as the man stands in front of him, an evil self-satisfied smirk on their face, contemptuous. Once more green fills his vision, he fully expects to die, _again._ Instead everything just explodes; _Painpainpain, ithurtssomuch_ he begins to wail as the sound of an explosion fills the air and someone screams in rage. His eyes are still burning and he’s actually feeling a bit dizzy. Unable to cope for much longer he drops off, the darkness absolute bliss.


	2. School, Chakra and Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don’t own either the Naruto series or Harry Potter. I do own the plot though.
> 
> Notes: So some childhood chapters, that will be this chapter and the next really. Because I could not just skip straight to Hogwarts, my muse demanded to fill in some of the blanks of Obito’s life growing up with the Dursleys. Also as an extra, he will still refer to himself as Obito when the narration is pretty much from his perspective, other people see him as Harry, he sees himself as Obito, and there are a handful of people who he trusts with that identity...
> 
> Also some people might be a bit confused about the timeline or whatever. Gotten a few people who’re trying to tell me how to do this. Fact is, this Obito is from before he went all "Replace this world with a different one" so he’s not going to be incredibly powerful. He’s still something of an idiot, and goof and that’s fine. On that note; in regards to that person who said that Obito should be able to destroy his enemies with ease... Uh, if you haven’t noticed he’s back to the beginning pretty much and would have to train himself all over again really. Train to be able to use what he knows and use his chakra even though his reserves are comparably larger as Harry than they were as just plain Obito. It’s just not going to be easy and all.
> 
> As for the Sharingan and Mangkyo... I’ve got a plan, and I’m not too keen on spoiling. They will be showing up though, just not right now. Magic kind of screws with everything though, but I do have a reason for more or less kind of overpowering Obito/Harry at this point. Things shall make sense eventually.

Obito wakes shaking, tears trailing down his cheeks and he stares with empty green eyes into the darkness. It’s cold, he’s shivering the blankets tossed aside from the fear that they stir in him. It’s irrational really, but here trapped in the dark only images of the boulders, of his death fill his mind and he can’t push them away at all. He whimpers and curls in on himself burying his head in his arms over his knees.

The warm and familiar sensation of what must be magic stirs, rises and curls in the air around him, trying to comfort him. Every single time he feels this an image of red fills his mind, glittering warm green eyes and a comforting smile. Lily, his mother, his hands reach out into the darkness, reach for her and grasp at nothing.

It hurts, more than he ever really expected it to. Especially since thinking of Lily makes him think of James, and that somehow leads back to thinking of Konoha. Of home. Of silver and brown, and bright vibrant yellow, of red. It aches and makes him shake harder, he wants so desperately to go back there. To see the familiar faces and people and places, but he can’t go back there. He can’t because he’s stuck, trapped here and locked away in a cupboard. His only company are the spiders really, and they barely count.

He curls in on himself just that little bit more, distantly aware of the sound of rain on the roof. Distantly aware of snoring, probably from Uncle Vernon, distantly aware of the dust and cold. It’s all pushed away though, pushed away because none of the physical pain compares at all to the aching loneliness in his heart. He doesn’t want to go back to sleep, so after a short while he uncurls.

Obito’s eyes scan the darkness and he slides the cupboard door open. It had been locked, but it’s nothing to unlock it or unhinge it to sneak out. His feet barely make a sound as he pads across the wooden floor. His over-sized clothing doesn’t even rustle, no sound comes from him at all. For a six year old he’s incredibly quiet, and small. It helps him to survive in this madhouse really. He pauses at the foot of the stairs and looks up towards the second floor.

It’s tempting to go up there and check over the Dursleys, they are family after all even if they hate him. To be fair though the feeling is entirely mutual, he hates them just as much. He refuses to conform to most of their stupid rules. No Questions? He’ll just ask more. Be Quiet and Keep Your Head Down, he’s a prankster, son of a Marauder so nope. Obito is not going to allow them to dictate how he lives his life, not if he can help it.

The part of him that’s entirely new though, the part that insists that he’s Harry, the Freak, or just Boy. That part wants to just curl up and conform, so he actually does tend to flinch, to run and hide away from the adult Dursleys. So his head is kept down and he keeps his mouth shut, at least more often than he would if he were still entirely Obito.

Obito shakes his head and turns away from the stairs. He walks over to the front door and after making sure that it won’t make that annoying squeaking noise he opens it and slips out into the rainy night. It’s liberating really, feeling the rain soaking him and hearing it patter on down around him. It makes him feel alive and the part that’s Harry agrees and loves it, finds it refreshing. Something that they can enjoy and bask in because it allows them freedom. He laughs and stretches his arms wide reaching towards the heavens feeling the droplets as they hit his face taking away any lingering pain or fear from the cupboard.

After a few moments he shakes his head and makes his way across the yard. Straightening his posture and pressing his hands into the ram seal he focuses on the feel of his chakra. The feel of his chakra is odd, like a warm forest night by a campfire he finds. Warm and comforting, with the wildness of nature echoing around. Once he’s found that feeling though he grins and allows it to flow as much as it can through his entire body. From the top of his head to the tips of his fingers and toes, it warms him and he can almost see the rain rising into steam around him.

Now that he’s focused he moves, begins to practice half-remembered katas from back when he was truly Obito. It’s almost as though he’s dancing under the rain, ducking, weaving, punching and kicking out at an invisible opponent and keeping himself in a decent shape. And, it’s a way that he can actually gauge his current level of chakra, which while still more than he’d ever had before is a lot less than it should be. The Dursleys are quite obviously behind that one, the lack of a proper diet and care.

It’s not too much of a dip really though, since his magic also boosts his body. His magic also keeps him alive and relatively healthy. Since the workload is partially taken care of by his magic his chakra flow is more or less undisturbed if still falling short on how much it should have expanded by this point. He growls launching a kick into the air in front of him before swirling and throwing a punch. He assumes that he’s better in this life than he ever was in his last one. Yet he can’t be sure, he’s just assuming that because he still practices and he’s sure that he’s at least more advanced than when he was last six.

He slowly cools down and eases from the katas, feet sliding in the muddy ground. He pants and wipes one arm over his forehead. His eyes drift shut and a smile drifts over his face before they snap back open and he shakes his head not too dissimilar to a dogs. He’s already eager for the next day, it’ll be his official first day going to the school. He never got to go to their preschool or whatever, but he’s well aware that they can’t prevent him from attending school at all. It’ll be his first true chance to meet some new people and he’s looking forwards to it for the most part.

He pauses before walking back to the house noticing the plants are once more stretching towards him. He’s not sure how to react to that, it’s been happening more and more. When he sits in the garden or channels chakra the plants react and it freaks him out a bit, because that’s not something that he’s used to. Whenever it does happen though he can almost see hazel eyes glitter and a mischievous grin flashing at him, hear light quickly stifled laughter. James and Lily, the earth and water... Mokuton.

He laughs lightly at that thought, as if he could have Mokuton. He shakes his head and pushes it away instead reentering the house. It would be a thought for another day really. He’s careful to make sure that there’s no water or mud tracked through the home before he resettles in his cupboard on the small mattress. He yawns and curls up before drifting back off to sleep, thoughts of trees, Konoha, bright sparkling eyes, and the scent of nature filling his mind.

* * *

School is just as boring as it was the first time around, the most interesting lessons are the English ones and that’s only because he needs to work on learning to read and write. The language is still fairly new to him after all. The mathematics though is entirely too easy, things that he already knows. History and Geography almost sends him to sleep and LOTE makes him want to scream, because really he’s having enough trouble with just learning English.

It also makes his head spin to learn exactly how many languages that this world has. And there are also apparently separate dialects within each language, it makes him want to curl up in a corner and whimper. Obito’s still a shinobi though so he perseveres and makes it through the first day, and the second and they have the third day(Wednesday) off. It’s on the forth day that they finally have their first PE lesson and he’s eager to prove his worth in this subject. Because this is where he’s sure that he’s going to excel.

He stands in line with the other children, for once not really caring that he’s beside Dudley. That’s easy enough to ignore in this class. As the teacher comes out he grins widely and can’t wait to hear what they’re going to be doing in this class. Surly, surly it’ll be worth it? His fists clench and unclench at his sides as the teacher takes the roll.

"Harry Potter!" it takes him all of a moment to respond with a loud and cheerful response and the teacher simply moves on before nodding their head. "Now then, we will be starting with small things. Stretches and laps! Maybe a game of dodgeball!" the man shouts at them and Obito nods his head eager to actually get into it for the day. "Five laps of the court!" is their first order and Obito happily runs the laps before automatically slipping into some of the stretches that he already knows.

"This is easy sensei!" he says almost without thinking and that captures the teacher’s attention, makes their eyes narrow. He stretches out and begins to hum, allowing his chakra to flow freely through his body. Almost instantly he’s aware of the plants shifting around the area, leaning almost towards him. Still jarring and confusing, because really? He shakes himself out and stands at the ready as the teacher’s eyes turn calculating.

The rest of the class eventually catch up to join him. Dudley right in the back, due to been just a touch overweight. Dudley glares at him and Obito simply offers a wide-eyed innocent look to the wider boy. It’s not his fault that the Dursleys spoil the brat after all, not his fault that he’s pretty much built for speed. Built to handle his chakra and magic, which flows throughout his body and allows him to feel the pulses in the chakra of his classmates.

It also allows him to feel the heightened amount of chakra that their teacher has. It’s well over civilian level and his eyes instantly snap back to the man. The level of chakra is suspicious, especially here where he’s never met anyone yet with anything above civilian levels. Obito’s eyes narrow and his chakra spikes before he clamps back down on it.

The class lines back up in front of the teacher and they all stare at the man who smirks. "Now then. Are you all warmed up?" the man’s voice holds just a touch too much glee but everyone nods their heads and Obito simply grins. "The rules are simple, you get hit by the ball and you’re out. You catch the ball you’re safe. The aim of the game, the side with the last person standing wins!" the man’s chestnut eyes scan them before pointing out two of the kids and telling them to pick teams.

Obito ends up on the opposite team to his cousin. Immediately the smirk drops from his face because he knows that if he aims for Dudley at all during this he will end up getting punished by the Dursleys. Locked back into the cupboard, not that it will stick. He’s incredibly good at escaping by this point, whether using magic or chakra. It doesn’t mean that the prospect doesn’t unsettle him though, since he’s not fond of been locked away and then forgotten. Not at all, his chakra rises within him and he takes several deep breaths before nodding his head at his team mates for this game.

They stand at the edge of the court and face off against the other team and for a moment it’s the Chunin Exams all over again. Obito slips back and waits, the whistle is blown and he moves. Everyone just moves and they grab for the soft foam balls, he’s easily the fastest there and able to slip around and throw the balls at the opposing team. His heart sings and he thrills in the exercise enjoying himself throughly. Chakra spins within him and he laughs in glee catching the thrown balls and hurtling them back barely wasting any energy or movement.

It’s almost like been in the midst of a battle field. Dodging the thrown weapons and hurtling your own and Obito has to consciously force himself to remember not to actually charge his throws with chakra. Anything thrown via a chakra enhanced toss hurts, he knows that from experience. He catches another ball and bounces on the heels of his feet eyes glittering as he tosses it back over towards the kid who threw it at him. He laughs, grin bright and green eyes glittering.

This is just something that he can enjoy throughly, even if it’s still a little bit too easy for someone like him. He adds a few practiced katas into his dodging, almost making it seem like he’s dancing. Body twisting away from the balls, hands reaching and grasping to catch them, chakra flaring. It’s instinctive really and he never stops smiling, even if something in him is aching and he suddenly yearns for his team.

He wants to see Kakashi’s silver hair and dark eyes watching him, judging all the time. Wants to see Rin’s smile bright and warm, Minato-sensei’s hair like a beacon with a grin to match. It hurts and he actually stumbles briefly an overlap effect happening and for a moment he’s at the Academy again sparring with one of his year mates. The moment passes quickly though and he snatches a ball from the air almost absently before tossing it over to one of his team mates.

The game soon ends and it’s his team that wins. The result’s obvious really even as they settle down to rest for the last few minutes of the period. Except that he’s not even the slightest bit tired and his chakra is still spiking and swirling.

"Sensei... Can’t we do something with chakra?" everything freezes and several rather confused glances are aimed his way. But their teacher, their sensei tenses. It’s a minute and small thing but Obito spots it easily. Trying to read Kakashi is way harder after all, his eyes narrow as the man’s body language relaxes once more.

"Chakra?" the man’s tone is light, almost easy going, but with just a touch of mockery in it. "Oh you mean that mythical energy from Hinduism and Buddhism." the man shakes their head and had Obito been paying closer attention he would have noticed the dark glimmer in their eyes. "That’s not real, it’s just mythology."

"No it’s real!" Obito shouts without thinking "And I can even prove it!" He misses the smirk and turns his back to the man before charging towards the school wall and running up it. "See!" he declares standing tall and proud atop the stone wall.

"I see..." He almost starts and then notices exactly what kind of look is in the teacher’s eyes. It’s not a nice look and there’s a sinking feeling in the bottom of his stomach. He takes a deep breath and sits down on top of the wall and watches as the man turns to the rest of the class who’re staring wide-eyed at him. "Well then. Who here wants to learn about chakra?"

* * *

Arriving back home at the end of the day he’s really not surprised to see that Vernon is already reddening in anger and the Petunia is completely pale, washed out of her colour. One hand automatically rises to the back of his head and he rubs it sheepishly offering up a strained grin. It only makes his Uncle redden even more and all his instincts practically scream for him to move and get out of there.

He’s incredibly tempted to simply follow those instincts, to tear back out the front door and escape from whatever punishment that his Uncle surly has planned. To run and never look back, but he remains rooted to the spit and looks his Uncle squarely in the eyes. Green meeting blue he tilts his head back and straightens his posture. He’s a shinobi at heart after all, and Vernon does. Not. Scare. Him. Not one little bit.

Except that he quails under the large man’s glare and flinches when they raise a hand. Eyes screw themselves shut and he ducks down arms raising automatically to shield his head. Clothing almost seeming to swallow him up as he ties to make himself as small as possible. He’s such a pitiful shinobi, he can almost hear Kakashi mocking him for shying away from confrontation, for ducking in fear.

"Go! Cupboard!" Vernon finally growls out and he all to quickly flees to the cupboard and curls up in the corner of it listening as the lock clicks. He remains silent listening to footsteps as his Uncle and Aunt leave the area, and he’s absently aware of Dudley’s happy babble about what they learnt at school that day. It’s easy enough to simply hug his knees closer and block it all out though, because he needs to think.

Obito is not really an idiot, even if he’s not the brightest, and he doesn’t pick things up quickly, he’s not an idiot. He just takes things in from another perspective and learns a bit differently. So here and now, locked in the darkness he’s able to easily reflect on the day he had, and wonder at how the man, their teacher knew about chakra. About their usable chakra at that, since nobody else in this world did. It’s suspicious and he’s learnt to trust his instincts on people to at least some degree. After all, Kakashi was never bad just someone who really, really needed a friend. But this man, everything about them is setting off alarm bells and Obito doesn’t know what to do or where to turn.

So he buries his head in his knees and closes his eyes and tries desperately to find an explanation that makes sense. But all that leads to is wondering how he’s here, how he still has his memories(vague and fuzzy as they may be), how his chakra is more or less overflowing. Why? He’s shaking and he needs to move, to run to get rid of some of the energy that’s built up. But the Dursleys are still right there in the house, around him and he’s not willing to give up the fact that he can easily escape from the cupboard just yet.

So he sits in the darkness and tries not to think too much on the need to run, the need to feel the air rushing through his hair and branches beneath his feet. Of a standing across a field and facing off with another one of the academy students, or- He shakes his head vigorously before running a hand through his hair. The whole sensation is weird, the almost double vision, double existence and he wonders as to the possible reasons for it. Wonders and feels like whimpering, like crying because he just doesn’t understand anything anymore.

There are hands running through his hair and he blinks before slowly raising his head. It’s faint, but still there, the image of red hair, bright green eyes filled with sorrow, and a faint apologetic smile.

"Kaa-Chan..." he mumbles and they smile once more before simply fading, disappearing like dust on a breeze and Obito’s alone in the dark once more. But, he smiles and uncurls, a feeling of warmth, and being loved flowing through his body. Maybe, just maybe he’s not as alone in this place as it seems. And eventually, he’s sure that he’ll find answers.

After all even if he’s not the best shinobi, he’s still a shinobi.

_"Sleep well Obito..."_

* * *

Things settle into a routine and Obito’s almost able to forget his suspicions about the man who teaches them. Except that he can’t and he won’t because he’s not that much of a child even if he looks like one. The man’s chakra is just slightly off after all, and it’s not just the level. The more Obito observes him, the more that he notices. The strange feeling that it gives him, a kind of echo of something that he’s felt before, but he can’t place it at all.

As it is though he has to focus on the other classes and that takes up most of his waking hours. The English language is hard, and Obito routinely finds himself stumbling over the phrasing of sentences or how to actually spell some of the words. And that’s just the tip of the ice-burg really. He’s been progressing fairly well overall and finally managed to tentatively reach out to try and find some friends.

Except it’s there that Dudley steps in and tries to ruin his life even more. Whenever he thinks that he may finally be getting along with someone Dudley walks up and scares them away. Or threatens them while he’s not there. It’s frustrating, and confusing at the same time because he can’t see why Dudley wouldn’t want him to have friends. So whenever they’re sent out for recess he inadvertently finds himself standing alone in the corner of the yard, or resting beneath some of the trees.

It makes his chest hurt, and ache and he wants to yell and scream at Dudley, ask the larger boy why they’re tormenting him by cutting him off from the other children. But he can’t, because instinctively he finds himself shying away and cowering when faced with Dudley. It’s frustrating, but just another fact that he’s come to accept since apparently even a reincarnation can’t retain everything from their old self even with their memories.

So he simply sits away from the other children and watches. He watches from the sidelines feeling once more as though he were at the academy, forever excluded simply because of his clan. The Uchiha name carried intimidation with it, so he never could make any friends, friends apart from Rin. His fists clench by his sides when her face pops into his mind, bright smiling honey-brown eyes, the rectangle markings on her cheeks that made her entirely unique and her light brown hair. She was always there, always and now that he’s without her and without Kakashi, without any of his team he’s adrift.

He allows his gaze to drift away from the others, away from Dudley being a bully and instead he turns and bounds up a tree and rests on a low hanging branch. The leaves sway and he can see clouds gathering but that’s all secondary to the ache that he’s feeling deeper down and he closes his eyes for a single second. They fly back open and he jumps from the tree before landing in front of their PE teacher. The not quite right feeling is back and he almost tenses before relaxing, they’re in view of the office.

"Can I help you Mr Coffmon?" he tilts his head, eyes wide open the very picture of innocent curiosity.

* * *

Dudley Dursley is a simple boy, with a relatively simple life. He lives with his parents in a decent, if a little boring neighborhood and is able to enjoy going to school and spending time with his friends. And then there’s his cousin, the boy who lives and sleeps under the stairs. Honestly, he doesn’t know what to think of the other boy, the boy who his parents seem to find bad.

He is generally confused by them. They go around wearing a smile while being almost buried in his old clothing, and they never seem to mind that their hair is messy and unkempt. It’s something that leaves Dudley confused, because why doesn’t the other boy react to things the same way as others.

Except, as he watches them from the corner of his eyes he can almost see their broken and confused looks. Their longing to be able to join in, but they’re bad right? A freak right, because that’s what Dudley’s parents always say and surly they can’t be wrong, can they?

Well, he pauses and looks down at his own hands, remembers their PE classes. Remembers the sensation of unlocking their chakra for the first time, remembers how it was so new, but not quite, more like an old friend that he’d forgotten about. It makes things easier, but he remembers how his parents had paled hearing about it, how horrified they had looked and that confuses him just as much as his cousin does.

Is his cousin really bad? Are they really a freak, he doesn’t know what to think, but there is one thing that he does know. His cousin is his, and his alone. He doesn’t like it when the other children interact with the messy haired boy. It makes something in him growl and he acts as intimidating as he can, puffing himself up and making them leave his cousin alone. Because he’s the one who’s going to decide where Harry fits, at least that’s how he feels about the entire situation.

Harry’s his cousin after all, and will always be his. Seeing their PE teacher approaching the subject of his thoughts he forces himself to ignore it. It’s not his problem after all, not really. But he still feels something in regards to his cousin, a possessiveness, because Harry is his cousin to deal with. He also just really dislikes the man, ever since they unlocked this chakra stuff he’s been able to sort of feel things.

The whole thing was fairly overwhelming at first and he tries to forget about his initial reaction of curling up and trying to escape the sensation. But now, he’s able to understand it a bit more, and there’s something about the man, about Mr Coffmon that just feels not right and makes him a little bit more distrustful towards them. Makes him want to keep the man as far from his cousin as possible.

So now, seeing the man approaching his cousin he moves and spreads what he hopes to be a malicious grin over his features. By the way Harry’s eyes widen in something like fear he’s succeeded, and the smaller boy takes off. Dudley’s fully aware that he’ll never be able to actually catch Harry, but he finds that he doesn’t really want to.

Maybe, just maybe he finds that his cousin isn’t so bad after all. He’ll at least give the other boy a chance anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I am done, just done, done, done. Can’t freaking think of anything more that I could write about him at this age. So I just won’t, besides these are merely snippets really. Also kind of short, but chapters will likely get longer as he gets older and more things begin to actually happen.
> 
> Also can I just say that the response to this is freaking terrifying, just. I kind of wrote this up on an impulse(like most of my works actually) not really planning anything and the next thing I know, people are reviewing and favoriting and everything. It’s just 122 Followers, 73 Favourites, 7 separate Communities(fanfiction.net statistics), I just never expected such things and I’m amazed.


	3. Dentist's Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hermione, I finally get around to introducing at least one more of the main characters, Ron, Ron is still a fair way off. Anyway, so a few things that I should really say, I do have a reason for most of the insanity that seems to have plagued my mind in how I'm setting up the characters. I do, honest. Also no, they aren't all magical, Dudley's not magical, only Obito/Harry and Hermione are, everyone else though has chakra, which is also kind of a mess, so... Yeah.
> 
> Anyway, can I just say that people should feel free to throw any sort of criticism or questions my way. Any sort of complaints about inconsistencies or things that don't make sense, anything that just bugs you or makes you wonder. I absolutely eat up criticism and use it to improve my work, and I'll answer all the questions that I'm able to without giving out any spoilers, because that's how I am.
> 
> Of course by _Constructive Criticism_ I mean grammar problems, or problems with the story flow mainly. Sure I'll take suggestions, but for the most part I do have a plan for where I want the story and characters to go in the end. Inconsistencies should be pointed out though, along with missing words(I once wrote a story, published it, came back a month later and I noticed that I'd missed the word door in a sentence and nobody had bothered to point that out to me even though they'd praised the rest of the story... Assholes.) and things that just plain don't make much sense in context either due to the way I've worded it or due to other things. Questions will be accepted along with speculation and suggestions but please, don't just complain about disliking the characters that I'm using or calling the plot stupid, those kind of opinions make me wonder why you're even reading if the plot isn't engaging for you. Pointing out my errors and mistakes though, or complaining about things that confused you because of a failure describing events properly though, fully accepted.

It's cold, and his feet are bare. It's not quite snowing outside, but it's incredibly close and he doesn't know where his shoes are. Not that it's really a necessity because he's sitting down inside on a couch, but still. His feet are bare, no shoes and no socks and it's cold. Even in here, while his waiting to be seen by the Dentist, it's cold. His orange scarf is wrapped several times around his throat and pulled to cover his mouth. His jumper's sleeves are just slightly longer than his arms, just long enough to hide his hands, keep them a bit warm. He's wearing pants as well, trying desperately to keep warm.

It's not working. Even while he's been growing up here, he's not yet used to the cold. He misses Konoha, where even though it got cold in winter it was still fairly warm. He curls a little bit drawing his knees up onto the material of the couch. His eyes narrow a bit looking at the plain white door, the door that the Dursleys walked through earlier. He knows what's on the other side, and even though he kind of fears it, he wishes that he'd been allowed in along with Dudley.

Just so that he could fit in a bit maybe. Not that it really matters, but it hurts that now because of the revelation of chakra they simply ignore him. It's somehow both better and worse at the same time when he compares it to how it was before that first week of school. He sighs and flops back onto the couch, only to yelp and jump over and peer at the girl who's suddenly just there!

They both simply remain like that for a little bit before he hears his name being called, or really he hears them call him as just plain Boy. It's enough though and he takes it as the cue that it is to wander in for his own appointment. He offers the girl one last brief glance before trotting obediently into the room.

* * *

Obito feels like he wants to disappear, he does not know these people. He'll swear that if asked, because really this is ridiculous. He's sitting awkwardly at the table, his feet are still bare and they're guests. They're the guests but listening to the conversation going on around him he seriously wants to disappear. Because it's less of a conversation and more the Dursleys bragging about Dudley's accomplishments. Which is ridiculous in and of itself since Dudley is a rather poor student really. Well except possibly Art, but that was an optional class so he wasn't sure if it even counted.

So listening to the adults subtly try to one-up one another with the achievements of their respective children makes him cringe. It doesn't help a single bit that they're ignoring him completely. He doesn't exist to the adult Dursleys, so it's no surprise that they've avoided mentioning anything to do with him. It still makes him twitch though and after a few more minutes he can't take being ignored anymore. He's never been good at being ignored really.

"I'm the top of the class in PE!" he chimes in with a forced grin and with more than a bit of mischief in his smile he adds. "Since using Chakra is kind of second nature to me." He firmly ignores the glares that he's receiving from his Aunt and Uncle.

"Yeah! Harry's really good with his Katara stuff!" Dudley says with a smile. It causes him to blink and offer his cousin something of a weird look, because really whenever Dudley offers him positive attention he finds himself waiting for the other shoe to drop. "In fact... You discovered it didn't you Harry?"

He hums mouth filled with food before he absently nods his head and corrects his cousin on the pronunciation. It's still a weird thing to have his cousin treat him the most normally out of his relatives. It's just not something that he'd really expected, but it's nice.

The girl's eyes are glittering, and there's a sinking feeling in him. That look it reminds him of the ones that Rin sometimes used to get when she was asking questions and determined to get answers. It's a look that makes him vaguely want to run, because he knows. There's no escape if cornered, question after question until he can't answer anymore... He shivers and grabs another mouthful of food to distract himself. All is silent for a few minutes before.

"Chakra is a type of energy science right? A theory of what keeps our bodies running, spiritual and physical energy!" he chokes. "I've heard that it's revolutionary, how did you discover it? Was it an accident, a dream?" he coughs a bit and stares at her with wide green eyes. The adults, particularly her parents both seem to look a bit uncomfortable after her word spew. But, he's intrigued, because where did she get that information.

"How did you know about Chakra?" he stares at her, ignoring the rest of the world and entirely focusing on her. She blinks and tilts her head slightly before answering him.

"I read about it in a book. Don't actually remember which one" and she immediately commences babbling but he can only sit back and stare. A book? As if people here were already aware of chakra, but if that were true... Then why was it that he's the first one to actually discover it? From the corner of his eye he's distinctly aware of Dudley getting more and more confused and thus more and more conflicted over the situation. That's going to lead to trouble soon if he doesn't keep an eye on it. "-Where did you learn of it?"

The question causes him to blink, especially when he notices just how close the bushy haired girl suddenly is to him. He opens his mouth, freezes and closes it again. Before she can ask or rather demand anything else from him, Dudley is right there and pushing her away from him. He blinks and is about to say something, but the parents are already moving to break up the incoming disaster. He slips out of his seat and backs away a bit, a twist in his stomach and energy buzzing around him.

More magic than chakra really, and that just makes him more nervous. Since when magic reacts, it does not tend to follow any of the traditional laws of the universe really. As he found out first hand when the entire house once ended upside down. Which is actually entertaining to think back on really, reversed gravity and all. He does wonder how and when it was put back to normal though, along with the way, way overgrown garden. He struggles to contain the power, able to almost see sparks in the air around him from the pressure. He doesn't need to draw more attention to him.

"Shimatta" he mutters backing further away. He can feel energy buzzing in the air, but it's not quite his. Which is a problem, because he hasn't really encountered this before. Sure that teacher back at the school; Mr Coffmon has chakra and can use it, but this energy is different. It's magic and he is still struggling to understand it. Or trying to understand it anyway, which isn't going anywhere beyond the fact that it turns things upside down, sometimes literally. Sure he's seen it mess with people on his behalf, but this is his first encounter with it where _it's not his own_.

It's rather terrifying really, because usually he is at least able to get a vague feeling about what might happen when magic starts buzzing in the air. He can usually prepare himself for any of the randomness that occurs due to his own emotions loosening his control. Whether it's control over chakra or magic, but here and now. He backs away bare feet completely silent against the wooden floor, eyes wide, and shivering.

Cracks sound and he winces, sliding down and raising his arms to cover his head. He's not a part of this imminent mess. He doesn't want to be a part of it, even as the table begins to shake and he can hear the crumbling and cracking in the air. Then smashing sounds and he doesn't even need to raise his head to know that's the plates and cups. He doesn't need to look up because it's such an obvious result. An obvious result that would lead to more problems.

Problems, trouble. He slowly opens a single eye and watches warily as shock passes over his relatives faces. Vernon is going a bit red, while Petunia's face has pinched and Dudley. Well his heavy-set cousin hasn't changed that much in expression, apart from the wide-eyed almost awe. It's a familiar expression actually, one that Obito's grown used to. Usually though it's in response to some chakra trick that he's used though.

"Magic!" the word hangs in the air, heavy and almost judgmental. Dudley's eyes dart in his direction and he pushes himself off the floor, swaying slightly, the air is clearer now. The energy less potent. "You can use magic!"

The girl's eyes meet his and he almost wants to duck his head a bit. Instead he tilts his head up just that little bit, eyes narrowing in the grasp of self-assuredness. The situation is still unexpected and weird though. Off putting in that way that magic is in it's entirety. Because he can't fit it into any straight patterns or ideas and it makes him tense automatically because it's just strange.

The silence stretches between them before there's a scraping noise. His eyes immediately flicker over to his cousin's form. The older boy's frowning at him, questions in his eyes. He takes a deep breath, and one hand comes up to rub at the back of his head. He knows that his Uncle and Aunt don't like that word, don't like magic, they barely tolerate Chakra really.

"Magic?" He's glad for the interruption and his eyes go back to the girl. He nods his head, before offering up a sheepish grin. "Really?" her eyes narrow and he rolls his eyes.

"Yes, Magic. It's another energy, and well... it's something like a Kekkei Genkai." he rubs the back of his head unsure while she looks at him confused. "I mean, as far as I can figure it is. Magic kind of breaks the laws of the universe." and isn't that the most honest statement that's come out of his mouth thus far in this life. Magic breaks the laws of the universe, and drives him to confusion, at least it kept him alive back when they were still starving him as punishments.

He's not really going to continue to think about that anymore. Instead he offers one of his brightest smiles towards the girl, as his cousin comes to stand beside him. But he is pretty sure that it's something of a Kekkei Genkai after all both of his parents in this life, Lily and James had magic and now he does. So it seems to be an inherited trait, although that doesn't really account for those who it seems to miss.

"Harry?" he meets Dudley's eyes and his hand once more threads through his hair. "Harry what's going on?" Dudley is frowning and it makes him squirm a bit. He feels a bit cold, probably because his feet are still bare. He kind of wishes that he had his shoes, but really he doesn't have a clue where they actually are.

"Magic Dudley... Magic's going on." a hand scrapes across his head, through his hair. He determinedly ignores his Uncle Vernon, ignores the warning signs. He's sure that he's likely to find himself locked in the cupboard once more when they get back home. The first time in a while, but he could care less. This is actually kind of thrilling, even if it makes him nervous, because magic is what stole this life's parents from him. And possibly, it's what dragged him here in the first place, what dumped him into this body. "So... Where do you want me to start?"

* * *

Dudley sits and watches his cousin interact with the dentist's daughter. With Hermione, it's an interesting experience really. Especially because this is the first time that Dudley has really felt kind of like the odd one out while interacting with another child their age. Usually he's the one who's in charge, who draws the other children to them and decides if they're allowed to be friends with Harry.

But here, Hermione shares something with Harry. Magic, and Dudley doesn't have that. It makes him nervous, and at the same time there's a twist of something within him. He doesn't like it, he doesn't have this magic. He's suddenly much further behind Harry. Much, much further behind his cousin, even further than before with the katara.

It makes him frustrated, because why, why is he less than his cousin. Why does Harry have these special abilities and talents while he just doesn't. At the same time though, it makes him feel the need to protect Harry, because of those talents. They attract attention and Harry isn't very good at dealing with attention.

It makes him wonder sometimes, because he adores attention. But Harry, while Harry enjoys being with friends and basks in their presence, he balks at massive amounts of attention. His cousin seems to shy away from and hide from the crowds, even though he often proclaims a dream. A want to protect everyone.

So really Harry confuses Dudley. Because at times it seems like Harry would enjoy attention, but whenever the other boy gets the attention he kind of freaks out. So he steps up to protect his cousin, to protect Harry. It makes him feel just a little bit better about the whole thing. Even though Harry is special and has these extra abilities, he needs him. So Dudley is able to cope with it.

He sits and watches. Watches over his cousin, and trying to ignore the rising feelings of dislike and anger towards his cousin. It's hard, because he's used to being the only one who his cousin can interact with. The first one that the other boy would turn to, look to. Even if he only has that position due to his status on the playground.

So this is new. And he's not sure that he likes it.

* * *

Hermione is not entirely sure what to think about this new situation. When her parents had told her that they were having guests over she was initially expecting to be ignored or teased in a similar way that the kids at her school did. Instead what she got was a boy who's actually similar to her. With a strange ability that denies explanation. Until that one word. Magic, and it makes her feel all warm really. Magic, now it's something that she can label. Something that she can perhaps begin to explain.

She smiles at the boy, Harry. He's different really, like her and he doesn't fit in. Yet he has someone who's there all the time. She eyes the other boy a bit warily, Dudley is not exactly someone who she's comfortable around. The larger boy just seems to take up all the space, dwarfing Harry and leaving her kind of restless. Dudley has a certain feel to him that makes her incredibly wary of him, aware of every small movement that he makes.

The boy reminds her of the bullies that she encounters at school. Always thinking of themselves before thinking of others. It makes her dislike him instantly, and she notices the dynamic between him and Harry. The way that the smaller boy almost defers to the other's authority. As if the older boy is the one who makes the decisions and lays down the rules that he has to follow. It kind of annoys her, yet at the same time there's something that she feels that she's missing in their relationship. So she firmly ignores Dudley and instead focuses on Harry. Focuses on him as they finally reach her room.

"It's a bit cluttered, but we can remain here while the adults discuss things." she says pushing open the door. And well she's been entirely honest about the clutter. Books are piled up around the room and her shelf is currently bare, she had been sorting through them earlier and forgotten to put them back away really.

The green eyed boy beside her looks around the room with wide eyes before seemingly spotting something that interested them. She watches as he is suddenly all the way across the room and picking up one of her favourite books; Matilda.

* * *

Obito is sure that he's never seen so many books in this life. Except maybe at the library but still there's a lot of books in this single room. He almost feels the itch to just pick one up and look through it. It's merely the presence of so many books that makes him feel the need to read. Yet he's never really enjoyed reading, even less back when every word confused and perplexed him. Yet here most of the books are what seem to be fiction.

Spotting one that he vaguely recognizes he moves and picks it up. _Matilda_ a recently released book that he's heard only good things about. So he holds the book up a grin quickly spreading across his face, because this is one of those kind of books. He looks over to Hermione and allows the brightness of his grin to show.

"May I read this?" he asks and she smiles. Dudley finally comes in from the doorway but seems to be rather nervous, or at least uncomfortable around all the books. Probably because Dudley doesn't really read.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites!" Hermione says coming to stand next to him. He barely nods at her before his eyes are back on the book and it's open. Immediately things stick out to him, reflect his early life at the Dursley's in an almost eerie manor. Yet there were definitely differences in their lives and that relieved him somewhat.

He definitely wasn't as smart as this Matilda was. Nor did he think that he would be able to sit down that long and just get absorbed into a book. Yet, there were other things that also stuck out as he read. Like the strange things in the book that occurred around Matilda. He blinks and rereads several of the incidents, they sound incredibly like accidental magic. Knocking over a glass without being near it, the floating cigar and chalk...

"Th-this is..." he mumbles before looking up at Hermione with wide eyes. Dudley shuffles uncomfortably in the background and he shakes his head. "Th-this is..." he can't even find the words to describe what he feels about how close the incidents sound to Accidental magic.

"Harry?" Dudley sounds a bit worried and he lifts his head a frown marring his features. "Harry what's wrong?"

"It's too accurate..." his words are almost a whisper. Because it is scarily accurate really. And it makes him wonder, how did people perceive chakra before he revealed what it was. How accurate are those books that Hermione's read on that subject if this fiction book has an accurate depiction of accidental magic... Which reminds him. "Ahh, that's what we came in here to talk about in the first place... Magic."

"That's not right Harry" Dudley sounds half amused, half exasperated. "Mum and Dad sent us out while they were talking adult stuff..." Obito blinks and looks over at Dudley before nodding his head in agreement. "But still... Magic? Isn't that a bit crazy Harry?"

He gives Dudley a look that basically asks who Dudley thinks that he's even talking to. Obito, is not normal. Nobody who's ever been a shinobi ever really is. He would have thought that Dudley knew that by this point. It takes only a few seconds for the other boy to flush in realization before he sighs.

"It's not like chakra but it is... A kind of energy that's kept in the body." he hums because that's the truth, but at the same time it's a lie. Because magic doesn't flow in a specific pattern or direction through the body in the way that chakra does. Rather magic is simply there in ever single cell in his body at all times and in the air around them, constantly saturating him in it's presence. "It's always there, but at the same time... It's something that people can live without unlike chakra which is your life."

Hermione, looks rather confused but Obito isn't interested in elaborating instead wandering around the room and having a look at the other books in the room.

It's odd really. Because he's never really been that much of a book person, but then again in this life there isn't really all that much else that he can do to entertain himself apart from training and that would raise some uncomfortable questions. Not to mention here and now he kind of wants to keep his head down.

"Harry... What do you mean?"

"About what, chakra or magic?" he asks unsure of what Hermione is asking.

"Living without it..." her eyes are narrowed on him and he feels kind of like fleeing. Her expression screams that she wants answers and that she won't stop asking questions or otherwise pestering him until he gives them to her. "How is it impossible to do so without chakra?"

"Well, Charka is a mixture of your spiritual and physical energies. It's basically your life energy really... Magic, magic is something else..." he frowns because he doesn't really know how else to explain it, because Chakra just is something that exists really. Except that he feels kind of though he has to try.

"Anyway, what I understand is chakra is two parts made into a whole... One half is your Chi, spiritual energy made of the mind and soul I suppose... The other is your Ki, physical energy from your body. It sustains you and exists in every living thing, without it... You die." He says it flatly, because it's a simple fact. Nothing more and nothing less.

"Magic on the other hand. Magic is also everywhere and in everything... But, it's not so strongly tied to the physical realm. Sure you can exhaust yourself using it, but, you'll never really reach the point where it becomes deadly." or at least from what he can tell just by the feeling of it that's the truth. "You could lose the ability to use it though if you push too hard, but, you can't really kill yourself by losing that ability..." He trails off and shakes his head.

Hermione looks thoughtful and he's not sure whether that should make him nervous or not. Dudley, also looks thoughtful.

It's a moment of peace, that doesn't last nearly long enough when he hears a shout from his Aunt and Uncle.

"Harry! It's time to go!" Dudley says standing up and he nods his head giving the girl a final glance before they wander back down. She really does remind him of Rin the way that she has determinedly set her mind to something.

He's sure that the next time that they meet, she'll have a point to prove.

And if privately he's looking forwards to that as they wave goodbye to the Grangers. Well nobody has to know that but him. He smiles much to Dudley's obvious confusion. All in all, today's been a good day.


End file.
